Alola to New Adventure!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Alola to New Adventure! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins with Ash and Pikachu are riding on Sharpedo) *'Ash Ketchum:' All right! Woo-hoo! This is awesome! Yeah! Right, Pikachu? *Pikachu: Pika! *Narrator: Alola Region *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Made it, buddy. *(The girl and her Popplio laughs and so as Ash) *(In the distance of Melemele island we see a Struthiomimus emerges out of the bush) *'Ozzy:' Hmm. I like this place. Yes, I like this place a lot! Don't you, Strut? (Ozzy turned to hear where the munching noise was coming from where he assumed this "Strut" stood, but he couldn't find him) Strut! Get up here! *(Strut pops out of the bushes eating a plant on his mouth) *'Strut:' What? I'm eating. *'Ozzy:' Spit that stuff out! (grabs his brother with his left hand) Go on! Spit it out! *'Strut:' But Ozzy, I'm hungry! *(Ozzy smacks Strut with his right claw forcing his brother to spit out the food) *'Ozzy:' Spit it out, you grass-guzzler! No brother of mine is going to eat vegetation, not when I'm around. *'Strut:' (sighs) Then what are we going to eat, Ozzy? *'Ozzy:' Eggs, dear brother... Eggs! (Turns to 4 islands of Alola) The Alola region is full of them. Nice... Plump... Juicy... Eggs. *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun and Moon opening plays) *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.):' Alola to New Adventure! *(Now we go to the beach) *- *Ash Ketchum: I never seen that before. *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Emerl:' Ash! Hey there! *'Ash Ketchum:' Emerl! *(Ash and Emerl run into each other and then hug each other in reunion) *Ash Ketchum: It's so good to see you again. *Emerl: You too buddy! *Ash Ketchum: How's everybody doing great,are they here? *Emerl: Yep,they already here. *(All the other heroes appear) *Tai Kamiya: Hi Ash! *(Ash and Tai hugs in reunion) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, Tai! *'Agumon:' I miss you and Pikachu too. *'Ash Ketchum:' You too. *Davis Motomiya: Hey Ash did you miss us. *Veemon: Hey Pikachu! *Takato Matsuki: Good to see you Ash. *Guilmon: Hey Ash! Hi Pikachu! *Takuya Kanbara: Hi Ash! *Marcus Damon: Hey Ash! *Agumon (Data Squad): Hi Pikachu! *Mikey Kudo: Hi Ash long time no see. *Shoutmon: Hi Ash! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ed:' Ash! (Hugs Ash tightly) *'Ash Ketchum:' Ed! *'Ed:' Hello! *'Ash Ketchum:' Ed! *'Ed:' Hello! *'Ash Ketchum:' ED! *'Ed:' Hello! *'Gmerl:' Ed, let him go okay. *'Ash Ketchum:' Please let me go, Ed, I know, I'm glad to see you too. *Inuyasha: Hey Ash! *Ash Ketchum: Hey Inuyasha! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Sakura Avalon: Hi Ash! *Kero: Hey Ash! *Li Showron: Hi Ash! *Meilin Rae: Hey there Ash! *- *- *- *- *Sakura Avalon: *Julian Star: So you're Ash? *Ash Ketchum: Yep, that's me and who are you? *Julian Star: I'm Julian nice to meet you. *Ash Ketchum: Nice to meet you too Julian. *- *'Noby:' Ash, this beach is so awesome! *'Sue:' I really love it. *- *- *- *- *'Mr. Krabs': Ahoy there, Ash! Remember me? Your old pal, Mr. Krabs? *'Sandy Cheeks': And me, Sandy Cheeks? *'Squidward': And I suppose you should recognize me. Squidward Tentacles. *'Ash Ketchum:' Why, of course I remember all of you. It's good to see you guys again. *'Sandy Cheeks:' I really miss you partner. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Hey Ash!!! Pikachu!!! *'Ash Ketchum:' Twilight! Spike! and his friends! *'Rainbow Dash:' Hey Ashy-Boy, how long without seeing you! *'Ash Ketchum:' Me too *'Fluttershy:' It's good to see you again, and every Pikachu! *'Pikachu:' Chaaaaa * * * * * * *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Kai Urazoe:' Hey Takato! *'Takato Matsuki:' Hey Kai! *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, Takato, who is he? *'Takato Matsuki:' Oh yeah, Kai this my best friend Ash Ketchum. Ash this is my cousin Kai. *'Ash Ketchum:' Please to meet you Kai. *'Kai Urazoe:' You too, Ash. *'Dan Kuso:' Hey Ash! *'Ash Ketchum: '''Hi Dan and Drago! What's up? *'Dan Kuso: I miss you buddy. *'''Ash Ketchum: I miss you too. And the rest of the battle brawlers. *'Emerl:' Hey Ash, who are they? *'Ash Ketchum:' Emerl, everyone, I like to meet my and Tai's best friend Dan Kuso and the Battle Brawlers and also their Bakugan too. *'Emerl:' It's really nice to meet you guys. *'Dan Kuso:' You too. By the way this is Runo. *'Runo Misaki:' Hello. *'Dan Kuso:' Marucho. *'Marucho Marukura:' What's up. *'Dan Kuso:' Shun. *'Shun Kazami:' The pleasure is all yours. *'Dan Kuso:' Julie. *'Julie Makimoto:' Nice to meet you. *'Dan Kuso:' And Alice. *'Alice Gehabich:' Hi. *'Dan Kuso:' And these are the Bakugans. *'Donkey Kong:' Bakugan? *'Diddy Kong:' There more like little balls if you ask me. *'Preyas:' Who you calling little balls! *(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong gets scared hearing the voice) *'Emerl:' Those things can talk!? *'Drago:' Of course we can talk just like the DigiDestined's Digimon partners. *Ash Ketchum: You see Drago and the Bakugans live in Vestroia, they have six attributes the Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos and Ventus, they were have six worlds and the two cores. *Sakura Avalon: They have two cores? *Ash Ketchum: In the beginning yes the first one is the infinity core the source of all positive energy and the silent core the source of all negative energy. An evil Bakugan who steal silent core is Naga. *Inuyasha: Naga? *Li Showron: Who's Naga? *Drago: The evil twin brother of Wavern. *Sakura Avalon: Who's Wavern? *Ash Ketchum: Drago's fiance and Naga's twin sister. She give the infinity to Drago as his gift and he defeat Naga and then he got silent core and then he became Perfect Dragonoid after that Drago became a new core turn Vestoria into New Vestoria. *'Runo Misaki:' That's right. *Double-D: That was amazing story. *'Eddy:' Yeah, I'll never forget that. *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Then Bewear Appears) *Ash Ketchum: *Emerl: Me neither! *Ed: I would give the new Pokemon a big hug. *'Doraemon:' I don't think it wants a hug, Ed. *(Bewear is going to attack) *All Heroes: (screamed) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Grubbin! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Takato Matsuki:' Look down there. *'Ash Ketchum:' Who are they? *(The heroes look down to see three Team Skull grunts walking towards Tino, his Pokémon Team, Squire Flicker, his Druddigon, Kiawe and his Charizard) *'Tino Tonitini:' Who are you? *'Tupp:' Stopping our bikes the way you did was not the smartest moves. *'Zipp:' Yeah! Just like my bro said! *'Tupp:' Team Skull doesn't like anyone get in our way. *'Rapp:' You've got that right! *'Kiawe:' I don't remember blocking the road. The only people I can see getting in the way, are you. *'Tupp:' Well, listen to the big talker! *'Tino Tonitini:' Don't say that to him! *'Zipp:' Ha! I dare you to say that again! *'Ichy:' Surprise! Remember us, Tino? *'Tino Tonitini:' Ichy!? *'Squire Flicker:' And our old enemies! *(The other members of Team Skull shows up) *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Who are those guys? *'Mallow:' They're are part of Team Skull. Always bullying into a Pokémon battle, not nice. *'Wally Gator: '''Team Skull? *'Sir Blaze: Their worst enemies. *'''Kai Urazoe: And who are those other bad guys with Team Skull? *'Yogi Bear:' It's Dick Dastardly and Muttley! *'Lor McQuarrie:' Right there is Kyoko, Aya and Yuki. Those three girls are a bunch of troublemakers. *'Sora Takenouchi:' Very bad troublemakers! *'Kai Urazoe:' Who are those six dinosaurs? *'Ash Ketchum:' I know them! There Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra! *'Kai Urazoe:' You know them? *'Tigger:' There enemies of us and Littlefoot. *- *- *- *- *- *'Tupp:' If you could beat us in a Pokémon battle, maybe we'll let you walk away. *'Zipp:' Yeah! But if we beat you! Then that Charizard along with your Lucario, Druddigon and the rest of yours belongs to us! *'Kiawe:' You'll be sorry! *'Tino Tonitini:' I can't let you jerks take away my Lucario! *'Squire Flicker:' If you want my Druddigon your gonna have to go through me! *'Tupp:' Ha! We'll see about that! Come on out, Salandit! *'Zipp:' Yungoos! *'Rapp:' Zubat! *(Tupp, Zipp and Rapp threw three Pokéballs letting out three Salandit, Yungoos and Zubat) *'Tupp:' Now tell your Charizard, Lucario and Druddigon to fight! *'Ichy:' If not, Dil, you'll eat you up. *(Dil growls) *(Kiawe and Tino looks at Team Skull's Pokémon as they are ready to fight) *'Ash Ketchum:' Stop it! *'Tai Kamiya': Enough you jerks! *'Mallow:' But Ash! *'Zipp:' Who do you think you are? *'Ash Ketchum:' Your cowards! Gaining up three against two! *'Rinkus:' Who are you kids? *'Davis Motomiya:' We're the DigiDestined and don't forget it! *'Ozzy:' Uh oh, it's that boy and his Pikachu! And he has friends with little ones and the Digidestined and their Digimon are here too. I should've go to the new region if I had the chance. *'Strut:' It's a little too late about it Ozzy. They already spotted us now. *'Tupp:' Ha! What are you gonna do about it? *- *- *- *'Emerl:' Your not gonna hurt our friends, jerks! *'Tupp': Who are you? Wait a minute we know you! You must be Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. *'Zipp': Hey, we know you! You kids must be the DigiDestined and their Digimon! *'Rapp': And you are the Mixels! *'Emerl': So you know us. *'Davis Motomiya': Okay, so how did you guys know us? *'Tupp': We heard you manage to defeat the Dark Masters and save our world and the Digital World! *'Dick Dastardly:' I even heard you finished Team Flare and saved the world from being destroyed. *'Leonard the Pig King:' Now let us fight you! *'Tai Kamiya:' You ask for it! Go, Agumon! *'Agumon:' Right! *'Davis Motomiya:' Get them, Veemon! *'Veemon:' Right! *'Guilmon:' Takato? *'Takato Matsuki:' Let's do it! *Marcus Damon: It's fighting time! *- *- *- *(All of the DigiDestined Leader's Digimon digivolve into champion levels) *'Rapp:' What the heck? *'Zipp:' Did they? *'Tupp:' They digivolved! *- *- *- *Bloom: Winx Enchantinx! *(Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa and Aisha transform into Enchantinx form) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Squire Flicker:' Druddigon, use Dragon Tail! *(Druddigon performs Dragon Tail and hits Rinkus and Sierra) *'Rinkus:' That hurt! *'Sierra:' Oww! *- *- *- *- *'Kiawe:' I'll finish this. (He activates his Z-Ring) All right! Turtonator, let's go! *(The heroes and villains looked in surprise seeing the glow) *'Ichy:' What is that?! *'Tupp:' Oh no! *'Rapp:' Uh-oh! *'Zipp: '''Could it be the move? *'Kiawe:' The zenith... of my mind. Of body and spirit, like the great mountain of Akala! Become a raging fire and burn! Inferno Overdrive! *(Turtonator fires Inferno Overdrive hitting Team Skull's Pokemon. As the smoke clears Salandit, Yungoos and Zubat are defeated as Team Skull return their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs) *'Tupp:' We won't forget this! *'Zipp:' Yeah! Just like my bro said. *'Kyoko Kudo:' Retreat, now! *'Dick Dastardly:' I'll get you next time, Yogi Bear! *'Ozzy:' Fine, we'll leave! *(Team Skull rides on their bikes while the villains runs off to retreat) *'Tupp:' If your gonna use that move, you should have told us! *'Rapp:' Yeah, no fair! *'Tai Kamiya:' Well, there gone. *'Squire Flicker:' Nice work, Druddigon. Here's your reward. (He threw a Pokepuff and Druddigon eats it) *'Ash Ketchum:' Kiawe, what was that? *'Professor Kukui:' A Z-Move. *'Tino Tonitini:' Z-Move? *All Heroes: What's a Z-Move? *Professor Kukui: *- *- *- *- *(Later that night) *Delia Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Who are you guys? *Apollonir: I'm Apollonir the Pyrus Soldier. *Clayf: I am Clayf the Subterra Soldier *Lars Lion: I am Lars Lion the Haos Soldier. *Exedra: I am Exedra the Darkus. *Frosch: I am Frosch Aquos. *Oberus: Oberus I am the Ventus Soldier. *Drago: The Legendary Six Soldiers of Vestoria. *'Emerl:' Wow, amazing. *'Joe Kido:' So the other Bakugans are here too. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Apollonir:' We saw the whole final battle back in Kalos. *'Ash Ketchum:''' Really? *Lars Lion: Yes, we witness your power. *- *- *- *- *Apollonoir: And now we'll give you your very first Z-ring and your Z-Crystal. *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Whoa! *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Next morning) *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *Emerl: Well team we got new adventures in Alola region is already begun. *All Heroes: Yeah! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends)